


Their Dark Desires

by GreyGardens



Series: Their Dark Desires [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angry Draco Malfoy, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Arrogant Draco Malfoy, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cocky Draco Malfoy, Come Swallowing, Confident Hermione Granger, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Insults, Love/Hate, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Draco Malfo, Possessive Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Requited Unrequited Love, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Hermione Granger, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sexy Hermione Granger, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGardens/pseuds/GreyGardens
Summary: Two enemies give in to their dark desires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Their Dark Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Their Dark Desires

As Hermione Granger crawled over Draco in the dark room, her soft, cool hands finding and exploring his body, he couldn't believe his luck. He had fantasized about this moment since they were in school, but he never thought that any of his fantasies would ever actually become a reality. She gripped his cock, sending a shockwave of pleasure racing through him, and began stroking and sucking it, forcing a low moan to escape his throat. With his hands in her hair and his hips lifting off the bed to meet her, it was bliss, pure bliss.  
  
He couldn't believe they had waited this long to give in to temptation, to finally admit that there had always been an undercurrent of lust running through their mutual hatred of one another and act on it. They had wasted so much time fighting, so much bloody time when they could have been doing _this_ instead.  
  
Fuck, she was so sexy, moaning against him like that, even sexier than she had been in his fantasies. They really _had_ wasted too much time. He could kick himself for not giving in and making a move sooner.  
  
The problem was that they were both too bloody stubborn and competitive for their own good; each refusing to bend to the other, lest it would cause them to be seen as the first to break. He could see now that in refusing to lose, there had been no chance of winning, because surely this, _this_ was the ultimate prize: to have Hermione Granger, his biggest competition, his worst enemy and his greatest conquest, worshiping him as though he were a god, as though he, himself, were a prize that she had won and was now thoroughly enjoying taking complete and total advantage of.  
  
And by Merlin, he would let her.  
  
His hips arched off the bed again as she picked up speed, her beautiful curls framing her face and tickling his thighs deliciously whenever they grazed his skin. Fuck, how did she get so bloody _good_ at this?  
  
What was he thinking? Of _course_ Granger would be good at this. She would apply herself to becoming the absolute best at _anything_ she did, and apparently that included blowjobs. He wished he hadn't waited so long to find out about this particular talent of hers. Fuck, _no one_ had ever made him feel the way she was now. He gripped the sheets and let his head fall back in pleasure as she grazed her teeth against his shaft, making him swell in her mouth. Of _course_ this would only happen when they'd had a little too much to drink; their usual banter becoming teasing, daring, sexual in the dark club, until he had finally been forced to take her home with him before he fucked her right there in front of everyone.  
  
"Oh, Granger..." he moaned as she took him in even deeper, caressing his balls while she deepthroated him. She was _too_ good at this, he was about ready to cum and they'd barely even gotten started. Fuck. If it was going to end this quickly, he might as well have bent her over the pool table and fucked her in the bloody club.  
  
"Fuck!" He growled in frustration, knowing there was no way he was going to last. He tightened his grip on her hair and took control, pumping his hips faster and faster until she was almost choking. The thought of fucking her, humiliating her, making her cum in front of a room full of strangers making him unbearably hard and desperate for release.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He grunted, unable to make himself stop or slow down now, not when he was so close to cumming. The things he wanted to do to her filled him with shame and made him hate her for making him want to do them to her in the first place, but fuck, did they ever turn him on.  
  
And he couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked in that moment, her beautifully curved body bathed in moonlight like a goddess in a painting; looking up at him, eyes heavy with lust, completely submissive to him, only caring about his pleasure and allowing him to use her body however he needed or wanted to, allowing him to lose control.  
  
Fuck, _no one_ had ever let him lose control like this before. It was almost frightening, because he didn't know _what_ he would do if the need to restrain and control his darker desires and impulses around her was gone. He was going to have to be careful with her, she had the power to bring out the best _and_ the worst in him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the worst of him really looked like.  
  
But still, it couldn't hurt to lose just a _little_ control, especially when it felt _this fucking good._ _  
_ _  
_He thrust deeper into her and she grabbed his arse, digging her nails into his soft flesh, making him moan. Holding her head in place, his heart racing and his body aching for release, he began pounding himself into her in deep, rapid thrusts as she moaned, digging her nails into him, scratching him, her moans sending vibrations through his cock, his orgasm building and building until -  
  
"Fuck!" He cried, gripping her hair even tighter, holding her head in place as he began cumming so hard he almost blacked out. She swallowed his cum hungrily, still moaning and digging her nails into his flesh as she did so, writhing with need for him.  
  
He had never seen anything more sexy in his life than Hermione Granger, wild with wanton lust and desire for him, desperately sucking him even after he had already cum, trying to get him hard again as she began grinding her slick mound against his thigh.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ , Granger!" He groaned, pushing her off of him and onto her back. For a moment he held her there, his hands pinning her wrists to the mattress, her body writhing beneath his, her hips rising to try and make contact with him, his heart pounding. He knew he could do anything he wanted to her in this moment and she would let him. The thought frightened and thrilled him, making him achingly hard all over again.  
  
"Please…" she begged him desperately, "please fuck me, Draco..."  
  
It took all the self control he had not to immediately give in, the sound of her calling him by his name and begging him to fuck her was such a huge fucking turn on. But he knew he had to try and get a hold of himself, it was far too easy for him to lose control with her. "Are you...are you sure you really want this?" He asked her tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, you _idiot_ , of _course_ I want this," she laughed, "I've never wanted anything more than this."  
  
"I just...I want to make sure you know what you're in for, because...I...I don't know if I'll be able to control myself with you." He confessed, his voice hoarse with desire.  
  
"Oh?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her lips, "and why is that?" She teased, biting her bottom lip and lifting her hips off the mattress again, this time making contact with him and causing him to moan.  
  
"Because," he said as she began rocking her pelvis up against his, making him dizzy with lust, "because…" oh Merlin, she was going to make him cum just from _that_ , he couldn't let her do that to him. "Fuck, Granger, you _know_ why!" He groaned, aching to plunge inside of her and fuck her until she came screaming and shuddering in his arms.  
  
"No, I don't," she said, widening her eyes in mock innocence as she rubbed against him. He felt rage rising in him like a vengeful serpent. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him. _Exactly_ how far she was pushing him.  
  
"Because you're the sexiest and most _infuriating_ woman I've ever known and no one can make me lose control like you can, _all right,_ Granger? Are you happy now?" He spat angrily, getting painfully hard as she continued to tease him.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's _exactly_ what I _want_ you to do?" She asked, bucking her hips up against him.  
  
"I _really_ don't think you do, Granger." He said warningly.  
  
"I'm not some silly little school girl anymore, Malfoy, I know _exactly_ what I want." She said, grinding against him.  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked, getting frustrated. Fuck, all he wanted to do was pin her to the mattress and fuck her until she screamed his name, maybe _that_ would finally wipe the mocking smirk off her face.  
  
"I want you to lose control and fuck me, Malfoy," she said, rocking her pelvis up against him, "I want you to fuck me with all of the hatred and passion you've tried so hard to control all these years. I want to see your mask slip." She moaned, making him even harder.  
  
"I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, Granger." He warned her, his breathing becoming more labored as he fought the urge to give in to her demands. "I really don't know _what_ I'll do to you if I let myself lose control the way you _think_ you want me to."  
  
"And I'm telling you that I _don't care_ , I _want_ this. So stop being such a _coward_ , Malfoy, and just _fuck_ me." She ordered him. "Do your worst."  
  
"Bossy, bossy, bossy," he admonished as he spread her legs roughly and positioned himself between them, "you've always been so bloody _bossy_ , haven't you, Granger? Always had to have your own bloody way…"  
  
"Oh, and is that a problem?" She asked.  
  
"No," he replied earnestly, "I love a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it."  
  
"You do?" She scoffed in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yeah," he drawled, teasing her clit with his thumb, "it's so fucking _sexy_ , especially when what she wants is me." He smirked.  
  
"Ugh, you're such a narcissist." She said with a laugh, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know it, darling." He said with a wink and then finally plunged himself deep inside of her, making her throw her head back and moan with pleasure and relief.  
  
"You know," he drawled as he began moving inside of her, sliding in and out of her slowly, stretching her, going deeper with each thrust, "you must have a lot of issues if you want to be fucked and dominated by someone who hated you and made your life miserable for years. Have you ever thought about seeing one of those muggle headshrinkers?"  
  
“And what about _you?"_ She asked with a cruel laugh, gripping his expensive silk sheets, leaning back and spreading her legs more so she could take him in even deeper, her breasts bouncing as he began picking up speed.  
  
"What _about_ me?" He sneered, thrusting into her so hard it made her cry out in pain.  
  
"You must have a number of issues of your own if you want to fuck and dominate a _'filthy mudblood.'_ Especially one you just admitted you find _so sexy_ you can't control yourself around her." She teased him.  
  
"Fuck you." He growled as he pounded himself into her harder, punishing her for the insult, not caring anymore if he hurt her.  
  
"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She asked with a satisfied smirk, dragging her nails down his back and making him buck his hips against his will, sinking into her even deeper with a loud, shuddering groan. Fuck, she was impossible.  
  
" _Shut up_." He hissed, grabbing hold of her hips roughly and thrusting into her harder, pounding her angrily. How _dare_ she mock him like this?  
  
"I _definitely_ hit a nerve." She purred, slapping his arse. If he didn't stop her soon, she was going to make him cum and he wasn't going to let her. Not yet anyway. Not like this, not insulting him and humiliating him like this. No. He wouldn't allow her to do _that_ to him.  
  
"I _said_ ," he growled, thrusting himself into her too roughly, obviously hurting her, even as a frustrating look of pleasure washed over her face, " _shut_ the _fuck_ up." He hissed, pulling out of her, grabbing her panties from the pile of discarded clothing on the bed and shoving them into her mouth, gagging her so she couldn't speak, couldn't insult him.  
  
Her eyes widened with a mixture of fear and excitement, filling him with a feeling of lust and power that made him want her even more. He could ruin her right here, right now. He could take her and make her his. He could possess her. Own her. Destroy her.  
  
"This is what you _wanted_ ," he said as he positioned her on her hands and knees on the bed, his heart racing, "this is what you _asked_ for," he continued, running his fingers through her hair and lining himself up with her entrance, "this is what you _deserve._ " He yanked her head back roughly by the hair and thrust into her so hard the bed shook.  
  
The panties he'd shoved into her mouth muffled Hermione's screams as he began fucking her at a punishing pace, her body shaking as he filled her again and again. Fuck, she was so sexy, even when she was acting like a total bitch. And somehow her cruelty only made him want to fuck her even more, made him want to both punish her and prove himself to her. Made him want to make her cum harder than anyone else ever had.  
  
He would make her pay for her insults by ruining her for anyone else. After tonight, no one else would ever be able to truly satisfy her again. Not like he could. In wanting him to let his mask slip, she had made the mistake of letting her own slip as well. He had seen her dark side, he knew _exactly_ what she wanted, what she _needed_. And he was going to give it to her like no one else ever could.  
  
He grabbed her arse, kneading her glorious flesh as he slowed his pace, luxuriating in the feeling of her body. Merlin, it felt so good to fuck her, no woman had ever come close to making him feel the way she did; not Pansy Parkinson or any of the other women he'd slept with over the years. None of them could ever compare to her. She truly _was_ his greatest conquest.  
  
With a groan he pulled out of her, got down on his knees in a daze and began licking her, forcing her to let out a muffled moan against her gag as he thrust his tongue deep inside of her, desperate to taste her, to make her feel as good as she had been making him feel. She was the most intoxicating woman he had ever been with and he wanted to lose himself in her completely. He wanted to make her cum. Make her want him and only him. He rubbed her clit, fucking her with his tongue and his fingers until she came, screaming into her gag, her thighs shaking. She almost collapsed onto the bed, but he wouldn't let her; now desperate for release, he gripped the back of her neck to hold her in place and sank back into her with a satisfied groan.  
  
"Oh yes, you beautiful, bossy bitch," he growled as he began fucking her in short, quick, brutal thrusts, "take my pureblood cock, you _filthy_ _fucking mudblood_." She responded to his words by moaning into her gag. Fuck, she was so tight and wet and sexy and he was so close, so close.  
  
"Oh, you dirty fucking _bitch_ ," he groaned, sliding out of her, "you're going to make me cum if you keep that up," he thrust it back in roughly, "is that what you want, _mudblood_?" He asked, pulling her hair tighter and thrusting into her deeper, forcing another muffled cry out of her, "you want me to pump you full of my cum like the dirty little cunt that you are?" He hissed. She moaned and began fucking back into him desperately at his words, pushing Draco over the edge.  
  
"Oh fuck, Granger," he growled, grabbing hold of her hips and hammering into her relentlessly as she continued to fuck him back. And then, with her tight pussy clenching him, her arse bouncing against him, his head swimming, balls aching, and all of the hatred, lust, confusion and resentment he had felt toward her building at the same time as his orgasm and mounting to an exhilarating peak; he plunged into her one more time and exploded, cumming deep into her as she screamed her own release into her gag. Filling her with the force of all the emotions he had tried so hard to repress and control, he twitched and throbbed inside of her as he continued to cum in what seemed like never ending jets. _Fuck_ , he never knew sex could be like _this._ _  
_ _  
_Finally spent, he slid out of her and collapsed on the bed. Shaking and sweating, his breath ragged, he let the afterglow of the best orgasm of his life wash over him in delicious waves.  
  
Hermione removed the panties from her mouth and crawled over to him, wrapping her naked body around his and resting her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. They lay like that together for a moment in comfortable silence, catching their breath.  
  
"So," she said, finally breaking the silence, "you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"Granger," he drawled with a satisfied smirk, shaking a cigarette out of his silver cigarette case and lighting it, "for you, I would clear my entire fucking schedule for the next _decade_ just to make up for lost time.”  
  
"Well then," she replied arching her eyebrow seductively as she reached down to stroke him again with a mischievous grin, "you better send an owl to your secretary immediately, because I intend on taking full advantage of every _second_ of the next decade, starting right now."  
  
"Anything you want, Granger." He said softly, lifting her small, delicate hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingertips lovingly, "anything you want."


End file.
